


Gravity

by Dura Mater (ThatArtGirl)



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Gen, Killjoys drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatArtGirl/pseuds/Dura%20Mater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Johnny was the glue that was holding them all together."</p><p>Drabbles about Dutch, D'Avin, and Johnny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of fell in love with this show after a single episode. Felt the need to post drabbles about it. Enjoy.

They were all falling apart in their own ways. Dutch could see it every day that she spent with the Jaqobis brothers.

Johnny's smiles seemed forced more and more often; D'Avin's nightmares were more frequent and the fear that followed them would not abate; worst of all were the red boxes. They had returned after years. There had been years of peace but just when Dutch had finally started to relax the past had caught up with her.

She thought she'd escaped them. 

In the seven years that she'd known Johnny, she'd been pulled into his orbit, but she didn't want to escape _that_. He was the only thing that mattered to her. He was her partner. He was her best friend. He was hers. She'd give up anything to keep him safe; give up anything to see him happy. Even being a Killjoy.

 

She saw the same thing from D'Avin. Johnny was the reason he stayed. He was the reason that D'Avin woke up in the morning. Eight years could estrange even the closest of siblings, but a few days in Johnny's presence had patched up old wounds.

Old wounds that had festered for too long.

Dutch had only talked to Johnny about his father a few times, but enough had been implied. She knew that D'Avin had protected his brother repeatedly. He wasn't just a brother to D'Avin. He was D'Avin's best friend. He was D'Avin's _raison d'être._ He was D'Avin's. She knew that D'Avin had given up everything to keep him safe; given up everything to see him happy. Even his own safety.

 

Johnny was the glue that was holding them all together. Johnny was their gravity. Whether he knew it or not, Dutch and D'Avin would do anything for him.

That's what made them a team.


End file.
